MUGEN Universe: The Tournament of Champions
by OverMaster
Summary: The Ultimate Battle for the Fate of the Multiverse! Fictional documents on a made up crossover fighting game, including short story snippets and the like. Co-created with several others who are much better writers and people than me. Based on an original idea by T51R.
1. Belldandy

Aa! Megamisama! was created by and belongs to Fujishima Kosuke and Kodansha.

Other works of fiction featured here were created and owned by other authors..

No similarities between anyone or anything portrayed here and anything or anyone from real life was ever intended.

Absolutely no one is making any money at all out of this work of fiction.

* * *

><p>This chapter is based on a character profile written years ago by good, longtime friend T51R, also known as M203, for the Comic Book Resources boards. The original document was lost ever since, but I decided featuring this as a tribute to his imagination and to the good old days of yore we spent together, sharing amusing crazy ideas on the perfect fantasy casts for crossover fighting games. The core story premise for this fictional document comes from T51R, who is one of the few who could come up with the idea of <em>Belldandy<em> of all people as the final boss for a fighting game and still _making it work_. Kudos!

* * *

><p><strong>MUGEN Universe: Tournament of Champions<strong>.

* * *

><p>Amidst the absolute darkness, casting the shadows away, shone the regal gold of elaborated rings and pendants on the ears of a young and impossibly beautiful woman, apparently around twenty years old, who slowly opened her lovely blue eyes. She had long and smooth light brown hair, almost blond, reaching down to her knees' height. Her adorable, perfect face featured exotic, distinctive markings; a very small blue triangle under each clear eye, and a thin vertical blue line on the middle of her forehead. She wore a long and white ceremonial robe, with no footwear, with fine golden rings in most fingers of her delicate hands; aside from multiple collars, and the multiple already mentioned earrings.<p>

She descended, floating in an elegant vertical line, silent and gracefully, through several levels of paradisiacal gardens, each one more luminous than the one before. Until she stopped, with the soft tips of her feet touching the surface of a pool of crystalline waters, surrounded by hundreds of rose bushes. And she looked down. Under the transparent surface rested a whole universe, and at the middle of it, there was a tiny, gorgeous blue planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Belldandy<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin:<strong> Aa! Megamisama!

Belldandy, Norn Goddess of the Present, is only doing her job, and for now, her job is restarting the Multiverse (read: Apocalypse, Ragnarok, Harmageddon, Doomsday, Judgment Day, Third Impact, etc., etc.), which has been deemed too corrupted to continue existing in its current state. She doesn't like this at all, since her beloved Morisato Keiichi is still on Earth, so she has devised a special way to save existence while also following Heaven's Will: giving the greatest fighters across the Multiverse a chance to save themselves. She brings forth upon Earth the mother of all Dimensional Tides, allowing people from all walks of life coming together in an effort to defeat the Will of Heaven…

* * *

><p><strong>Stage<strong>:

Heaven's Gate, basically a wide area at the middle of a multicolor swirl leading up to the upper layers of Heaven, surrounded by several floating mirrors of all sizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Poses and Lines<strong>:

Belldandy emerges through the Heaven's Gate, facing her opponent, and the special introduction sequence with each adversary ensues.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Moves<strong>:

Belldandy simply floats in place, and vague afterimages of herself in a divine battle outfit do the work for her, punching and kicking and extending her attack range.

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy Moves<strong>:

**Teleporting**: Belldandy shatters reality and teleports through the screen; seen as a mirror breaking where she was and reforming where she is going to be.

**Heaven's Wrath**: Belldandy opens a portal before herself and the opponent is hit by a gigantic blast of power coming from the portal.

**Streams of the Universe**: The adversary is pulled towards Belldandy and then caught in a massive hurricane filled with twisted images.

**Mirror Finish**: Belldandy rushes ahead and grabs her rival, then pushes them back towards several cutting mirrors.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Moves<strong>:

**Broken Mirror**: Belldandy breaks reality around herself, causing the opponent's body to shift around (we see the opponent as if they were cut and pasted like a collage). Mega Damage inside of its effect area.

**Magic Mirror**: Belldandy redirects any attack used by the enemy, with a mirror image of the opponent throwing the attack back to the opponent. Scored before a Super, Magic Mirror redirects the effect of the attack twofold to the player. Can be followed with a Heaven Finisher, Mirror Finish, or Broken Mirror.

**Universal Protocol**: Belldandy creates a second image of herself, which then proceeds to act as a 'helper' that assumes the rival's powerset. Lasts only a few seconds, the copy cannot perform more than one Super attack as long as it exists.

**Blocking Conversion**: After blocking an attack, Belldandy can project a huge shield, which sends the opponent flying backwards (requires 1/4th of the Power Bar).

**Heaven Finisher**: Belldandy rushes ahead, with five afterimages of herself following her, and grabs the adversary in a hold. Each Belldandy afterimage fuses back into the goddess, and she hits the opponent with their own Super Moves one after another. Instant Death, unblockable, can be jumped over. Demands a full Power Bar and an exhaustive button combination.

* * *

><p><strong>Victory Poses and Lines<strong>:

We see Earth disappearing, followed by the rest of the Universe. Everything becomes data to be processed again, Matrix-style, and we see Belldandy in tears, before the three super computers of Heaven, as her sisters try consoling her. The camera pans within her eyes, and we see the best moments of the defeated characters in their original work of fiction, the rest of the characters in the game, and Keiichi, followed by the rest of Earth's population, who appear as authentic digitalized pictures of happy families.

Belldandy crouches down into a fetal position and whimpers. "What have we done…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Challenger<strong>: ?


	2. Akira

AKIRA was created by and belongs to Otomo Katsuhiro and Kodansha.

Other works of fiction featured here were created and owned by other authors...

No similarities between anyone or anything portrayed here and anything or anyone from real life was ever intended.

Absolutely no one is making any money at all out of this work of fiction.

* * *

><p>This chapter was also a character profile originally written by T51R.<p>

Since Belldandy was the secret Final Boss of the game, let's meet the standard Final Boss under normal conditions.

* * *

><p><strong>MUGEN Universe: Tournament of Champions<strong>.

* * *

><p>City blocks crumbled as the general populace fled, entire subterranean rail systems being pulled up into the sky, along with immense networks of sewerage and electrical lines. Buildings heaved, torn off their foundations by unspeakable force as the figure in red hovered above the doomed, dark metropolis; as the thousands upon thousands of homes were destroyed in minutes. The skyscrapers and the slums alike began to rise, while they foundations began to collapse into the gaping maw of the Earth. Surrounding the debacle, the denizens of Basin City watched helplessly as their lives and livelihoods were crushed into nothing more than grains of sand and shards of metal, then allowed to fall back to Earth, into the crevasse that had consumed their homes. The dust began to settle, and the crater before them yawned its malice.<p>

He stood unmoving, there in mid-air, at the edge of the atmosphere with his gloved hands in his pockets as he surveyed the destruction far beneath his feet. And then he spoke while reaching out, feeling the tectonic plate that extended far out to the sea. He took hold of it with his mind, feeling the edges of it begin to break apart as he drove further inwards towards the mantle.

"People of Earth," his voice boomed not only through the skies but also through the minds of every living being on the planet, birds taking to the air across the globe and sheep as far away as New Zealand beginning to stampede. "I come this day with a challenge to mankind!" He bore down gently on that portion of the planet's crust; he had been instructed to take no lives, the very same instruction which had lead him to 'convince' each and every living being within what was the city of Sin beneath him to evacuate calmly before he had begun to exert pressure over every cubic inch of the place. And then he jerked at it sharply, not enough to snap it, but enough to cause the massive undersea shockwave that began its way towards the coast. The roar of water could be heard over the horizon.

"This is my letter of challenge to the human race," his voice reached Charles Xavier in Salem Center, forcing him to double over in agony. In the orbiting Watchtower satellite, J'onn J'onnzz, the Martian Manhunter, lay in agony as blood began to flow in torrents from his nose and ears. "Let any who defy the will of Heaven rise now, to freely crash against me like waves unto the rocks of the eternal shore. I summon you, the champions of man, I summon you now to make known your grievances, and to receive in kind your judgment!" The great wave broke several miles away from the coast, half a mile tall with the velocity of a bullet, the tsunami surging over all but the denizens of Basin City, protected by his mighty hand.

Akira grinned as the wave-front seemed to slow, and then the land below him shattered, the topsoil being dislodged from its home and then rising into the sky along with the hills, torn into boulders miles across. Suspended before him, Barry Allen flailed about in mid-air, struggling to find any purchase for his feet. The Justice Leaguer raised his hand, and then grimaced in pain as the pressure around him began to build. "And what exactly are you trying to do? Don't you know that it's impossible to run when there's no friction around you? And that you can't dampen or manipulate the kinetic energy of the molecules within something that can define precisely that?"

The Flash looked on helplessly, as the golden rope wound its way around the young man before him, clad in his red biker's leathers and gloves. And then it stopped, as though it had met a wall. Wonder Woman pulled as hard as she could on the lasso, to no avail.

"In this time and place, the power of the Gods has come to an end. Now the time has come for the world to be re-made." She felt the impact, knew that bones had been broken before the pain even registered. She fell, driven into the bowels of the Earth itself by an unseen column of force. The lasso dangled loosely around him.

Akira smirked. "And even if the Greek Gods still had their power, it would do you no good at all." The blast was immense, the atmosphere above the continent for a moment blowing out into space as the shockwave washed over it. Bodies, millions of them, rose around him only to be set back down gently onto the scorched land below him. He realized that he hadn't moved his hands an inch.

Screens around the planet frizzled out, and then flickered back on showing directions to Neo-Tokyo, to the center of the city. "I await you all, champions of Earth and beyond. I will hear your grievances and hand you your judgments as decreed by Heaven. COME! In the words of the immortal Apocalypse, CRASH UPON ME AND BE BROKEN!"

The second blast thundered across the horizon as the planet's atmosphere rolled back in, an immense pyroclastic front surging ahead at hundreds of miles an hour to fill the void which the initial shockwave had opened up in the biosphere. As the blast-fronts collided, the occupants of the Blue Area of the Moon watched as the white disc grew over the continent, and then faded.

The young man in red was nowhere to be found as the remaining heroes of the Justice League were gently set back down on terra firma along with the populace of the continent. They quickly began to survey the damage, and were left in disbelief. Only a name now echoed across their thoughts, as well as the minds and lips of the rest of the planet who had watched the massacre telecast live.

"Akira."

* * *

><p><strong>Akira<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin<strong>: AKIRA.

A child with almost infinite telekinetic abilities, Akira took Shiima Tetsuo away through a dimensional rift when he threatened Neo-Tokyo several years ago. Now he's back, and someone is pulling his strings. No one knows what he's returned for until the end of their character Story Mode.

Akira is older now, and he's grown quite a bit taller. He wears a copy of Kaneda Shotaro's clothes that he observed the last time he came to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage<strong>: Icy Cold Storage and Experimentation Sphere, Neo-Tokyo wastelands.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Poses and Lines<strong>:

To be covered in each character's respective profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Moves<strong>:

**Twin Roundhouse**: Two roundhouse kicks sent at ground level backed up by two psionic impacts.

**Slamming Kick**: Akira jumps in an arc over the opponent and slams his leg downwards in a crescent, backed up by a psionic splash which sends the opponent backwards.

**Massacre Drive**: Akira darts forward and delivers a MVC-type combo of punches and elbows which can go on forever if not broken, every three hits there is an additional psionic impact.

**Thrust Kick**: Akira rushes forward and tackles the opponent to the ground, then fires a TK shot into them as they lie down. He then does a slamming kick which bounces them around the screen.

**Throw**: Akira grabs the opponent by the neck with both hands, and then smashes them downwards over his head and stomps on their head.

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy Moves<strong>:

**Psycho Wave**: Akira snaps off a quick kick, and a wave of TK energy surges across at the opponent. Fires at 3 elevations, low, straight and high.

**Kinetic Riser**: Vertical Dragon Punch-type move. Akira snaps his leg upwards and a multi-hit of telekinetic hits is the result.

**Kinetic Impact**: Akira teleports above the opponent, reaches down and grabs onto their head, then smashes them down to the ground while firing off several psionic shots after them.

**Kinetic Smasher**: Akira snatches the opponent up with his power and draws them into his hand, then multiple hits come from all directions pulverizing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Moves<strong>:

**Psionic Barrage**: Akira sends several dozen TK strikes at the opponent causing either massive block damage or heavy damage if it connects.

**Telekinetic Storm**: Objects of the stage are levitated and turned into a tornado of projectiles.

**Infinity Barrage**: Akira fades away and reappears as afterimages all around the opponent, and does a massive speedblitz.

**Telekinetic Thunder**: Akira charges a massive TK blast and hits the opponent, sending the blast through his arm and into the enemy.

**Psionic Diver**: Akira lifts the opponent into the atmosphere, jumps up, catches him/her and slams back into Earth like a comet.

**Mind Games**: Akira takes over the opponent's mind and sends a massive psionic discharge through, doing massive damage.

**Dimension Tide**: Ultimate move. Akira causes the giant sphere of destruction seen in AKIRA The Movie, and the opponent is sucked in. Instant death and mass destruction. When the opponent is sucked in he/she gets smacked around by buildings…

* * *

><p><strong>Victory Poses and Lines<strong>:

Akira hovers in space watching the Earth collapse in on itself.

"So this is what I was meant to do…"

Something taps on his head from behind and he looks up to see Skuld, Washu and Kaolla Su on El-Hazard's Trigger of Destruction, with the main gun pointing right at him. There is a huge blast, and we see the whole game cast on the Trigger sticking their middle fingers up in Akira's general direction. They then shout really loud:

"YOU JUST GOT SERVED FOO'!" as the Earth rises behind them.

After the end credits, we see Nabeshin and Koshi Rikdo eating ramen at a cheap street post. Uzumaki Naruto sits silently at a side for once.

"So, what's next?" Nabeshin asks.

Rikdo takes out his approval seal. "I dunno, but a sequel sounds good!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Challenger<strong>: ?


	3. Akuma

Street Fighter was created by and belongs to CAPCOM Co., Ltd.

Other works of fiction featured here were created and owned by other authors...

No similarities between anyone or anything portrayed here and anything or anyone from real life was ever intended.

Absolutely no one is making any money at all out of this work of fiction.

* * *

><p>To the person who, years and years ago wrote the original profile this piece is based on- Sorry to have lost your name, but I didn't want for your job to be lost forever. If you still remember me and read this, drop a line so I can credit you, please? Also, nods to <em>SNK vs. Capcom Chaos<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>MUGEN Universe: Tournament of Champions<strong>.

* * *

><p>The skies burned a sickly, intense red all over the small island, like they had been doing ever since the disasters began, all over the planet. Fire-red skies, matching the red in the eyes of the deeply tanned, well muscled man in the black gi.<p>

A loud thunder cracked above the island, foreboding storms. The man stopped walking between the scattered masses of broken, unmoving fighters and training dummies that littered the rocky ground, and he growled like a rabid beast, tilting his head slightly up.

It was as if nature itself was challenging him, and he answered to that challenge with his own animal ferocity.

He shook his shoulders, and his hair danced in the dry breeze blowing from the South. He looked towards the North, towards the much larger islands of what remained of Japan, the Eleventh Area. He felt the call, and stood against it, squaring his powerful, wide back and crackling his thick neck.

Then he kept on advancing, quickly, towards the shore.

* * *

><p><strong>Akuma<strong>.

**Origin**: Super Street Fighter II Turbo.

A man trapped by the dark side. The killer of his own brother, Master Gouken, who taught young Street Fighters Ryu and Ken Masters. The master of the forbidden technique of the Shotokan school of martial arts. Born Gouki, this part man, part demon creature has made his presence known through the world of Street Fighting by facing the most powerful, to best himself and find a way to overcome his own darkness.

Very few have sought him out of fear of his awesome power, and those who have are dead now, with the exception of Ryu. He sees in Ryu a potential able to surpass his own, and the notion that Ryu might become like him entertains him. To speed Ryu's training, Gouki decided he should 'free' him from the slow teachings of Gouken, killing him in cold blood. After that, he was known as Akuma, a devil, seeking those worthy of a challenge and waiting for a rematch with Ryu. Who will be his next adversary?

* * *

><p><strong>Stage<strong>: The island filled with wooden dummies seen in the Street Fighter Alpha movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Poses and Lines<strong>:

Akuma teleports in and gets into stance. "Come to your death, warrior."

Akuma walks in and gets into stance. His battle aura blazes in the shape of his 'Ten' symbol. "Yoshhhhhh!"

**Vs. Akira**:

Akuma walks into the Icy Cold Sphere, stares in deep silence at Akira as he descends in.

"You stand before the entrance of Heaven," Akira warns. "Foolish mortal evildoer! I won't allow you return the way you came."

"Nonsense!" Akuma growls.

"Prepare yourself!"

**Vs. Belldandy**:

"A power like that…" Belldandy gasps. "Oh, dear, no, it can't be…!"

"Can you hear the groans of the souls of those I have felled?" Akuma asks.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you walk freely around here," she says. "Defend yourself, poor puppet of the dark side."

"You will be my prey as well…"

* * *

><p><strong>Taunt<strong>: Akuma snaps his pose and his battle aura flares.

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy Moves<strong>:

**Gou Hadoken**: Standard fireball attack. Purple in color and travels across the screen.

**Zanku Hadoken**: Akuma's trademark air-fireball attack. It's aimed diagonally down at the opponent. Can be done only in the air.

**Shakunetsu Hadoken**: Powerful red fireball that is exactly like Ryu's. Akuma's aura flares as he releases it. Faster moving and still very strong.

**Gou Shouryuken**: A Dragon Uppercut just like Ryu's.

**Tatsumaki Zankukyaku**: A Hurricane Kick similar to Ryu's, but it hits multiple times. Can be performed in the air.

**Ashura Senku**: Akuma's teleport move. He slides across the stage leaving black afterimages behind himself.

**Zenpo Tenshin**: A basic roll to dodge attacks.

**Hyakkishu**: A rolling/leaping move that has multiple attacks that can be performed by pressing different buttons. Pressing a punch up close will cause Akuma to tackle his opponent. Pressing it from far away will cause him to lunge and attack with his palms. Pressing a kick up close will cause Akuma to throw his opponent. Pressing it from far away will make him to perform a drop kick.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Moves<strong>:

**Mossatsu Gou Shouryuken**: Akuma performs multiple spinning Dragon Uppercuts that go across the screen and hit multiple times.

**Tenma Gou Zanku**: It only can be performed in the air. A massive mid-air barrage from Akuma directed diagonally down.

**Raging Demon**: Requires a max Super Meter. Unblockable. Akuma does his dark afterimages slide move, and if he grabs the opponent, the screen goes black and multiple hits are done to the opponent. The screen comes back on and the opponent is lying on the ground. Fatal damage. If it connects, then the match is over.

**Heaven Dive Bomb**: Requires a max Super Meter. Performed in the air. Akuma dives down to the ground, and where he strikes, a pillar of chi energy erupts around him. Massive damage.

* * *

><p><strong>Victory Poses and Lines<strong>:

Akuma teleports off, laughing. "Weak. Everyone is weak!"

Akuma snaps his pose and his 'Ten' symbol flares on his gi.

**Vs. Akira**:

"Who would have thought it…?" Akira weakly muses. "Your murderous fist was able to defeat me. However, someone like you would never be allowed to enter Heaven…"

Akuma turns away from Akira's fallen body. "Apparently, there are no stronger foes to seek here…" he darkly mutters. "If that's so…"

With a mighty hit, he cracks the ground under him open. **"GAH!"**

For a moment, he stands before the gigantic gap he has just made, which has no end in sight, and leads to red darkness, as the skies clear up and turn blue above him.

Then he jumps in. "I'll pass the time here in the netherworld…"

The screams of the demons pierce the putrid air of the netherworld. And so, Akuma continues his unending and tireless quest to quench his craving for power…

**Vs. Belldandy**:

Back on his island, Akuma stands on a rock by the shore, staring into the sea. It's almost as if the bloody days spent in the Tournament of Champions were nothing but a dream long gone by now.

And yet…

"The princes of Heaven can't hope to rule my malevolent murder wave!" he muses aloud. Lifting an arm, he swings it around like an axe. "OOONHHH! EAT MY HEAVEN-EARTH DESTROYER SLICE!"

As Akuma pulls his arm back up, the sea before him has been neatly split in two, leaving a long dry corridor showing the marine bottom right in front of him.

"I am the Master of the Fist… Nor Heaven nor Hell can hold a candle to my power!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Challenger<strong>: ?


	4. Ultraman

Superman and the Justice League of America were created by Jerry Siegel, Joe Shuster and Gardner Fox, and belong to DC Comics.

Other works of fiction featured here were created and owned by other authors..

No similarities between anyone or anything portrayed here and anything or anyone from real life was ever intended.

Absolutely no one is making any money at all out of this work of fiction.

* * *

><p><strong>MUGEN Universe: Tournament of Champions<strong>.

* * *

><p>This is Earth-3. Its universe is about to reach the end of its existence…<p>

"Ultraman… It's of no use!" the bleached blond Green Lantern of Sector 2814, last of the servants for the tyrannical Guardians of Oa, shouted as the green beam flowing out of the glowing ring in his right fist wrapped itself around the gaping maw of a flaming volcano erupting at the middle of Metropolis. Only for the earth to crack open vomiting three more pillars of magma around it. "Even my power ring can't seal these volcanoes fast enough! Nature itself is going crazy, man!"

"It's more than nature, Green Lantern," declared grimly the tall, robust figure in red and blue floating at his side, overlooking the inferno with his super senses. "It's the whole universe. I've used my telescopic vision and hearing, and we're the only world that remains!"

On the rooftop of a building several stories of height below, the armored, gray figure of Owlman scooped the distance with high technology binoculars. "It's useless," he concluded, in an analytical, emotionless monotone. "Not even all your 'great powers' pulled together can stop this. We have less than fifteen minutes left."

"No!" the man in the red cape growled. "Damn you, Owlman! I've changed the course of mighty oceans! I've juggled moons! Don't tell me I can't save my dam planet just because you can't!"

The red blur that was Johnny Quick stopped abruptly at Owlman's side. "You sayin' we can't save the world? That's rubbish! C'mon, Owls, you're the man with the plan!"

"Not this time, Quick," Owlman put his binoculars down. "Does it make a difference, however? The principle of the Omniverse says, at this very moment, there are thousands, of not millions, of alternate versions of ourselves who are succeeding. Just as there are just as many who are failing as well. Unless…" he paused to consider, "This is the singularity event I've been waiting for. The inescapable disaster that will destroy all of reality…" For the first time since forever, Owlman cracked a hardened smile. "It doesn't matter for us either way, but it's a good thought to go out on."

From further up into the skies, the black clad, skimpily dressed Superwoman zoomed down to hold back a mountain toppling down over the city. She pushed back, managing to get most of the gigantic rocky mass back in the opposite direction, sparing most of the urban center. But only for a few more minutes, as the walls of glowing white began closing on the streets from all directions. The terrified citizens pointed up and cursed at them, yelling their longtime oppressors' names.

"Isn't it a bitter final irony?" Superwoman said, flying to Ultraman's side. "The Crime Syndicate has been this man's world scourge for so many years, and now we spend our final moments saving these ants. But then, they are our subjects. All we have been left now."

"Johnny Quick is dead," Owlman reported, distant and careless, as the blur that was trying to hit the incoming walls from above from all directions at superspeed finally got caught in one of them, which absorbed him into nothingness. "Actually, no. He is more than dead. Completely destroyed, atom by atom… A certainly fascinating phenomena. I only wish I could study it and replicate it…" He smiled again, as he allowed the closest wall touch him, turning him into anti-matter. "But this is just as good, I suppose…" he said before exploding.

"Ultraman… Look!" Green Lantern pointed up at the red skies, where the vague figure of a woman with infinitely sad eyes floated above the carnage, overviewing it. "Who's that-?"

"She's the one who caused all of this," Ultraman growled, slamming a fist into the opposite hand palm. "And now I'll kill her!"

Up, up and away he went, faster than a speeding bullet, fists first, becoming a violet blur as the red and blue in his uniform visually merged. Superwoman tried to catch up to him, with the berserker grin of the ancient warrior she was, but she was not as fast, and the white walls reached her, destroying her from the outside, crushing her to far less than dust.

"Ultraman!" Green Lantern cried, trying to follow him as well, shielding himself from all sides with his ring's energy, which was faltering now, cut from the Oa Battery. But even at full power, the walls enveloping him would have burned through them and crushed him all the same, in only a few more seconds than it took them now. "Wait for me! Save me, man, togeth

He was no more.

Only Ultraman remained, the last son of Earth rocketing towards the blinding light of the goddess. He squinted, driven upwards, and then, as he reached her, he lost consciousness.

But unlike those who had died behind him, that would not be the end of his deeds yet. He had made it through the walls of reality, across the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultraman<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>Origin:<strong> _Justice League of America_.

In the twisted parallel universe inhabited by Earth-3, where evil and good are switched over, with evil as the predominating side, USA astronaut Lieutenant Clark Kent was exposed to Kryptonite, a radioactive material from a long dead alien world, during a space mission. Kryptonite granted Kent fabulous powers far beyond the ken of any mortal man, including super strength, X-Ray vision, heat breath, ice vision, super hearing, nearly absolute invulnerability, retarded aging, a massive healing factor, enhanced intelligence, flight, and super speed. Regardless, Kent's gigantic arrogance and overconfidence has often been his downfall.

Banding together with fellow corrupted superhumans Superwoman, Green Lantern and Johnny Quick, and genius costumed criminal Owlman, Kent renamed himself Ultraman and founded the Crime Syndicate of Amerika, an organization of super powered murderers and terrorists who quickly took over the whole world. When Owlman discovered a portal into alternate Earths, the Crime Syndicate attempted a takeover of the Justice League's Earth, only to be swiftly defeated; however, their grip over their own homeworld never was fully lost, until its destruction by Belldandy's Dimensional Tide.

* * *

><p><strong>Stage:<strong> The rooftop of Metropolis' Daily Planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Poses and Lines:<strong>

Ultraman flies down, folding his arms. "That's enough. This is as far as you'll come."

Ultraman flies down, flexing his hands and arms. "It's time for you to fold. Or I'll fold you. Just like I fold anyone who gets in my way!"

Ultraman flies down, slamming both fists against the ground, and the whole stage shakes for a moment. He gets back up. "This is your first and last chance to give up. I'd take it if I were you!"

**Vs. Akuma:**

As Ultraman flies down, Akuma powers up, wrapped in an aura of dark flames, roaring. _**"Destroy…!"**_

Ultraman smirks. "This is it? The biggest and baddest this world has to offer? I got to be the boss of bosses because I'm the baddest of the bad. Anybody whoever stood in my way is dead. Everybody!

"_**Destroy…!"**_

**Vs. Akira:**

Ultraman flies down through the ceiling of the Ice Cold Sphere, crashing a large hole on it.

"You… You aren't like the others," Ultraman says.

"Neither are you," Akira replies. "You are from an universe of pure evil, which is why it had to perish amongst the first. Proper, then, it would be your death that would mark the end of this farce…"

Ultraman stomps a foot down, sending debris flying. Akira deflects it all around with his telekinetic shields. "It doesn't matter! You'll pay for taking what was mine!"

**Vs. Belldandy:**

Ultraman flies up into Belldandy's chamber. "You… It's you! The woman who destroyed my Earth! Bitch, you'll die for this!"

Belldandy sighs. "And perhaps that is what I deserve. I apologize, although I doubt that matters to you or makes anything better. I would have gladly died before all of them. But, it had to be done…"

"It's you who'll be done now, witch! You aren't going to trick me! After facing your lapdog, I'm not going to underestimate you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy Moves:<strong>

**Freeze Beam**: Ultraman shoots a freezing ray from his eyes. If it connects, it deals relatively minor damage, but also immobilizes the enemy briefly, setting them up for more attacks.

**Steel Fist:** Ultraman flies up, then down, slamming his fist on the ground and sending damaging seismic shockwaves around the impact aside. Ultraman is completely invulnerable while flying up and down through this move.

**Flame Breath:** Ultraman blows a thick line of fire at the enemy. Functions like Dhalsim's own Fire Breath, but dealing much greater damage.

**Speeding Bullet:** Ultraman zooms the whole screen in a straight line, inflicting major damage if he hits. Must be jumped over or crouched under. Again, Ultraman is invulnerable to all but Super Moves while this move is being performed.

**Rising Grab:** Ultraman takes a hold of his foe, flies upwards with them and tosses them back to the ground. This also can work on opponents in the air, jumping or being juggled.

**Super Speed Dash**: Similar to Speeding Bullet, but performed by running across the screen instead. It cannot be avoided by ducking or crouching.

* * *

><p><strong>Super Moves:<strong>

**Kryptonite Crush**: Ultraman flies forward, grabs the opponent and uppercuts them all the way up into outer space. He flies up toward the opponent and spikes them back down to Earth.

**Flying Punch**: Hadoken-style rising punch, but if it hits, it ends up with an added punch down to the head to make the opponent crash down on the ground.

**Flying Smash:** Ultraman swoops down from above striking with both fists; can be repeated several times in a row in quick succession.

**Ultra Breath**: Ultraman steps back and breathes a massive gust of wind with his super breath. This will fills most of the screen and will invariably knock an opponent to the other side of the arena if it hits.

* * *

><p><strong>Victory Poses and Lines<strong>:

Ultraman uses his freezing vision to freeze the enemy, then flies up into the air with them and slams then down, shattering them.

Ultraman brutally pummels the enemy down, fists blurring, burying them into the ground amongst a shower of blood.

Ultraman smirks and simply turns back. "How about you work for me from now on? It's an offer you just can't refuse…"

**Vs. Akuma:**

"Pathetic! This is the raging demon of this Earth? The Toymaker was more of a challenge than you!" Ultraman incinerates Akuma with Fire Breath…

**Vs. Akira:**

Ultraman smirks as he holds Akira by the throat. "I've just completed a checkup of your organism, boy. Just like Manchester Black, all your powers come from that wonderful brain of yours. And if you don't have it…"

Ultraman's eyes shine blue as he lobotomizes Akira with freeze vision through his skull. Then he tosses the now catatonic boy aside and growls, assuming a challenging posture as he flies up, out, and through the upper layers of the atmosphere. "Listen to me, world! I'm your greatest hero, no, you sole hero now! And you are mine from this day on… _**forever!**_"

The final scene cuts to Ultraman sitting on a golden throne at the middle of Metropolis, smiling as lines and lines of slaved subjects come to deliver presents and gifts to him…

**Vs. Belldandy:**

Ultraman beats Belldandy up repeatedly, stopping himself just short of killing her. "You're done now as I promised, witch! Make my wish come true! Do it! NOW!"

Belldandy closes her eyes and lets her body dangle loose, defeated. "You have won. What is your wish, Clark Kent of Earth-3?"

Ultraman smiles viciously…

Cut to a final scene, where Ultraman stands at the forges of Hephaestus, watching over as Belldandy, Urd and Skuld work on creating a special red, black and golden suit or armor for him. "With this protection created for me by the gods," he boasts, tightening a fist, "not even the mystics, demons and sorcerers will be a threat for me ever again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Challenger<strong>: ?


End file.
